Nursing Love
by mariecullen12
Summary: Bella is a nurse who ends up dating the amazing Dr. Cullen. But what Bella doesn't know is that behind his calm facade he's hiding lots of things, a grandfather with cancer and another surprising secret that she never expected. The only thing is...Edward's not the only one with secrets. AH. :
1. Your Expensive Shirt

**Wallflower**

Prologue

_So far my life has been pretty normal. Nothing to really complain about but nothing too exciting. I wasn't the most popular girl in school and I wasn't the geekiest. I was also pretty sure that most of the time I just faded into the background. Or at least I did until the day when I accidentally spilled hot coffee on Edward Cullen's shirt, like the klutz I am. Feeling sorry for me yet? Well you will…._

"Nurse?" I heard someone approach me from behind. I turned around quickly to see who it was. At this time of day it could be a serious emergency.

"Yes?" I said to the young women standing in front of me. The lady had blonde hair, was short and skinny except for the huge bump that was her stomach.

"Could you tell me where the bathroom is? The baby is sitting on my bladder." She grinned sheepishly. I grinned back at her in what I hoped was a kind smile.

"Of course, it's just around the corner. Walk down that hallway and then turn right at the water fountain; ladies room should be the second door." I said as I mentally pictured the way to the restroom. Of course being a nurse I was not subject to using the public bathroom, but years of experience taught me that when you worked in a hospital you needed to know where just about everything is.

"Thank you." She said appreciatively and hurried in the direction I had pointed out. I turned and walked the opposite way, heading towards the front desk, where the clerks were busy shuffling through paperwork and checking people in. I worked at a hospital in New York and as checked the clock on the neutral tan walls, I realized it was time for my lunch break.

"Hey, Angela, tell Dr. Cullen that I'm taking my lunch break. I'll be in the break room if anyone needs me." I said, leaning against the mahogany counter as Angela looked up from her paperwork and grinned.

"I wish I could join you, but I'm on a later rotation. I don't get to eat until 2." She complained while jotting down some things on the paper in front of her.

"Ooh, I know how that feels; I was on that rotation last week. I thought I was going to die of hunger." I joked. She laughed with me.

"You're definitely making me feel better."

"Uh huh, thank yous are very much appreciated." I said jokingly. I went behind the desk to the mini-fridge where I kept my lunch because I knew if I left in the break room someone would try to eat it. I pulled out my lunch box and exited back the way I came. " I guess I'll catch you later." She waved as I left.

Angela was a nurse along with me and she was probably one of my closest friends. She was usually extremely quiet but she could talk if she really had something to say. I headed to the back of the hospital where only employees were allowed and entered the mint green break room, intent on heating up lasagna from last night. The smell of Oregano wafted through the room as I made my usual cup of coffee to get me through the rest of the day. As I waited for the steaming cup to cool, I began to hum a random melody. When I was a kid, I'd had a natural talent for the violin and had taken lessons. Even as I'd gone through college I hadn't stopped playing and that was what filled my free time when I wasn't working at the hospital. Maybe I could try the simple melody when I got home.

I was suddenly jerked out of my thoughts by the sound of someone entering the room. I nearly dropped my cup of coffee. It was Dr. Cullen. This hospital had been lucky enough to snag the best doctor in New York. And when I say the best, I mean the best. Not only is he smart and funny but he's extremely hot. And I mean drop dead gorgeous.

"Oh, hello." Was his polite response as he took me in, leaning against the counter with my coffee. All I could manage was a weak "hi". Way to make him think you're incompetent.

"How's your morning been Ms. Swan?" I knew his inquiry was only meant to be polite but it was hard not to imagine him actually liking me enough to ask about my day.

"Oh, it was fine, nothing out of the ordinary." I said lamely mentally slapping myself for not coming up with a more interesting response, like _'Oh, I've just been busy helping doctors save lives'_ or something.

"well, that's good." He answered and made his way over to the counter where I was standing. I tried to move out of his way but my sneaker cut the edge of an uneven tile in the floor and my coffee flew right out of my hands and onto Dr. Cullens' spotless shirt.

"Shit!" I said as I fell on my knees. I'd hit the floor pretty hard and my palms hurt from coming in contact with the linoleum but other than that I was fine. I got up and I tried to explain to Dr. Cullen while he insisted on examining me.

"No really, I'm fine. I think the bigger concern is your shirt, Dr. Cullen." I said ashamed. I was afraid to meet his eyes but when I did I was surprised to find that they were full of kindness and not animosity.

"Oh, don't worry about my shirt. I can replace it." He said lightly. I had never really noticed before but his eyes were a bright green and full of humor. His hair was also in a very untidy disarray, but it seemed to work for him, accenting what seemed to be bronze highlights in his hair.

"I would feel terrible if you had to a buy new one." I argued. "I can definitely buy a replacement." I said. I tried to sound confident but I wasn't sure that I would be able to replace the shirt Dr. Cullen was wearing. The shirt screamed designer and even though I made six figures, that only went so far in New York.

"It's really no big deal, you don't have to buy me a new shirt." He assured me. After I squeezed in a few more apologies, I remembered my lasagna and went to retrieve it. I thought it would be awkward sitting with Edward but it was surprisingly easy. Of course he had insisted that I call him Edward instead of Dr. Cullen.

"So, I know you work in the Delivery Wing but I don't know much else about you." Edward had startled me but I tried to look collected as I carefully thought over what I was going to tell him. He looked at me expectantly and I decided just to share the basics.

"Well, I'm 26, I'm a nurse who works in the delivery room." I said as I thought about what else one might tell a person who was unfamiliar. "I play the violin when I'm not busy here at the hospital and I am allergic to every type of nut including coconut…my favorite food is linguini and my favorite quote is that short people are going to take over the world because you'll never see them coming." I summed up. He looked at me as if he was hanging onto my every word but I could just be imagining things.

"Those were some very interesting facts." He said in what I assumed was genuine tone. He then took a bite of the pizza that he had heated up in the microwave. I took a bite of my food as well. I felt the need to fill the empty silence so in turn I asked him about his personality and defining features.

After Edward shared his information, I quickly thought of one word that summed up Edward Cullen completely and that was perfect. Which included his hair, which can only be described as the way your hair looked after having sex.

**Hey guys, so this is my fourth fanfiction and I hope I'm finally getting the hang of it! Haha, anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed my new story and I promise to keep the AN's to a minimum. SO please review so I know whether I should continue with this story!**

**tOoDlEs,**

**MC 12**


	2. Sticky

Chapter 2

Sticky

The alarm on my microwave went off as I recalled what had happened in the break room earlier today. I recalled the embarrassing moment of spilling my scalding hot coffee on Edward. Hmm…Edward. I liked him a lot not just because of his looks but because of his personality, which was so likeable. I wasn't sure but something about him glowed from within that made your mind just want to stop, freeze and then never sign back in. It was a weird analogy but it was the only metaphor I could conjure up to explain it.

I walked over to my comfy sofa and flicked on the tv. I settled on watching re-runs of the Nanny and ate my chicken and rice dinner. Home-made I might add. I pulled my Harry Potter plush blanket over my lap and snuggled in. By the time my side ached from hearing Niles say "Oh shake it Ms. Babcock" it was way past 10:30 and I was going to have to get up early. I sighed as I dragged my sorry ass to my room. I promptly fell asleep after showering and completing my nightly rituals. My dreams however, were filled with a green-eyed bronze haired guy whose name started with E and ended with ward.

I woke up the next morning and grabbed my coffee fix from Starbucks. I managed to flag a cab and make it to the delivery wing in good time. I spent the greater part of my morning tagging babies and making sure we didn't send the wrong one with wrong parent. I finished tying the tag on the current baby I was holding. I absolutely loved kids. Especially babies and was most likely the reason I had chosen this specific field.

I placed the baby back into its crib while it slept oblivious to the world and the dangers it held as I crept to the next one when a voice I recognized interrupted me.

"You're really good at what you do. You know that right?" A soft chuckle followed that heavenly voice. I turned to face Edward and I smiled.

"I always had a sneaky suspicion." I said trying not to sound full of it. I clipped another tag on yet another child and placed a girl named Marielle in her crib.

"I've never seen anybody so concerned with the lives of little ones. You make the anti-abortion war going on ten times more convincing than it already is. I mean who wants to kill innocents like these?" He gestured to the room filled with several cribs of sleeping children.

He had practically stolen my thoughts right out of my brain because that was exactly what had been going through my head not a moment earlier. I was again distracted from my thoughts when Edward spoke again.

"I know I don't know you very well, but I was wondering if maybe you might want to join me for dinner tonight?" The first emotion that came to my mind was surprise and then the later emotion was defiance. Did he seriously think he could just ask a question like that and expect me to have an answer within twenty seconds of having been asked the question beforehand. Clearly he could because I found my mouth speaking before I could comprehend what it was saying.

"Yes. I would like that." I even threw in a smile for his benefit. He smiled in return and I noticed for the first time that he looked kind of nervous. I hadn't noticed before but the constant fidgeting and running his hands through his hair was a dead give-away. I almost laughed at my blindness. I felt a sting of chagrin as I thought about how not a moment earlier I had even thought about saying no. This man was clearly well intentioned and he seemed to be a gentleman. At least that's what I thought.

"Oh and by the way when I ask people to dinner it's usually P.Y.O.B. Pay your own bill." And he smirked at me. I was even more surprised by this comment than when he had asked me to go dinner in the first place. I stood there like a fish out of water for all of about five seconds when I retorted with

"Oh I see how it is…you are so bad in the dating department that you have to scare all the girls off in hopes that no one will realize your weakness. Good luck with that pal." I said as I turned away from his shocked expression. "I might be tender and sweet but don't mess with me, Dr. Cullen. If you do you might just find you're the one whose caught in the trap."

I was being dead serious. I wasn't some one who could be toyed with and then tossed to the side. No. I might be frail and weak looking but I was resilient and I wouldn't let anybody take advantage of me…even hot doctors like Edward.

I turned again at the sound of a chuckle from Edward. "I was kidding Bella, but for the record that's not why I say it." I waited for him to continue as I stared into his emerald green eyes.

"I have to say that or I wouldn't be able to walk down the streets without being mobbed by a bunch of screaming girls." He flashed a devilish smile at me and exited the room leaving me confused and somewhat unsure of what had just taken place. I continued to stare at the tile where he had been standing as a million different questions raced through my head.

Was I still expected to go to dinner with him? I didn't want to look like an idiot and ask him. That would just be awkward on too many levels. And were we even allowed to 'date'? Wasn't there some sort of dating policy between co-workers? And the other pressing questions: was Edward really that obnoxious or was he only joking? All the time I had been here, he had never acted arrogant in the slightest, but the Edward I had just seen was the opposite of what I knew. He was definitely different from the kind one I had spilled hot coffee on and I wondered about the change in attitude. Maybe he was just trying to lighten the mood. I shrugged it off and made my way back to my seat at the front desk.

I said hi to Angela as I sat down and I didn't notice that there was a sticky note on my computer screen until twenty minutes had passed. I pulled the yellow peace of paper off the screen to read it closer.

Would you like to meet me at the St. Regis at 5?

-Edward

I stared at the note flipping it over to make sure that it didn't say anything else. I smiled to myself. How bad could it be. I thought. It's not really a date, I convinced myself, just a friendly dinner between two colleagues. I quickly scribbled on a pink sticky note my reponse which read.

It would be my pleasure.

-Isabella

I took the note and deposited it on his computer screen making sure that he was nowhere in sight as I slipped into his office. I left and made my way back to my desk taking a round about way to divert any suspicion just incase somebody had been watching. To my dismay when I reached my desk there was another sticky note.

Great. See you there.

P.S. You should work on your covert skills.

-Edward

I looked around, smiled and stuck the note into my drawer. How did he even do it? I sighed and picked up my pen to finish filling out some paper work and the smile never left my face.

**Lalalala. Oh hello there! Are you guys enjoying my story? I hope so… *****Looks around in doubt*****. So I worked really hard on this chapter and I hope everyone likes it and that lots of people will review? Give me ten? S'il tu plait? Bitte? **

**-TTFN Marie Cullen 12**


	3. Dinner for Two

**Ch. 3 Dinner for Two**

"You should wear that blue one. The one with the V-neck." Rose said as I looked through my closet desperately.

"I don't want to look like I'm seducing him..." I mumbled. "It's just a friendly lunch anyway…" I drifted off.

"Well, why did you even call me then? You won't listen to a thing I say!" I pulled out the shirt she suggested. It really wasn't too revealing. I ran my had over the fabric and sighed.

"Alright, I'm putting it on." I pulled it off the hanger and shrugged out of my current shirt. While I was undressed I figured I might as well change into nicer underwear. I pulled out my light green Victoria's Secret matching set and put them on.

"The blue one is going to look great!" I could hear her smugness through the phone. I kept her on speaker as I tugged a black skirt on that came about mid-thigh.

I let my hair flow freely down my back and placed my feet into some blue flats. I picked up the phone and pressed it to my ear. Rose had been babbling while I'd gotten dressed. Something about going to the mall and checking out a new store or something.

"Hey Rose? I think I may have to go." I said apologetically. I glanced at the clock. It was 4:40 and we were supposed to meet at 5. I really did not want to be late.

"Oh well, have fun on your date!" Rose said. I grumbled about it not being a date and hung up. I did a make-up check and grabbed my purse, walked out and checked that the door was locked. My cat, Calico, who was actually a Tabby, meowed by the window. She pawed at the curtains as I drove away in my red Acura.

I turned the air on high, so as not to sweat all over the place. I was nervous and I didn't want him to think that I was weird. I turned my iPod on and the smooth jazz that I listened to so often filled my ears. I hummed to the melody and crossed Main Street. It only took me fifteen minutes to get to the restaurant. The valet took my key and I glanced at my phone. I was five minutes early. That was acceptable…right?

I walked through the door that was held open for me and entered the spacious building. I wasn't sure if Edward was even here yet, so I checked with the lady at the front desk.

"Um, hi. I'm supposed to be meeting a Dr. Cullen. Is he here?" I glanced at her nametag, which read Lindsey.

'"Yes, he arrived about a minute ago." She showed me the way into the dining hall and back to a table where Edward sat. He stood up when I reached the table.

"Hi." I said as the waiter pulled my chair out for me. I placed a fancy red napkin in my lap and looked at him.

"You look beautiful." He said kindly and an unfamiliar blush fell across my cheeks.

"Thanks, so do you." I offered. He chuckled.

"So I look beautiful?"

"….um I mean…you don't look beautiful…ugh…I meant handsome." I said as I stared at the napkin in my lap in horror. He smiled at me kindly when I chanced a look up.

"I know…I was just messing with you." He winked. I couldn't resist the urge to smile. In an attempt to hide my grin I picked up glass containing water and took a large mouthful.

"So what kind of things do you like to do?" He asked. "Besides the violin, I mean…" I placed the glass back on the table but kept a firm grip on it.

"Well I really like to swim." I admitted. He looked rather surprised but quickly regained his composure. He took a sip from his own water glass.

"Do you swim often?" I shook my head in response.

"No. Not anymore. I used to swim competitively when I was in high-school and college, but sometimes you have to give things up." I smiled sadly at him.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked concerned. "You look like you're in pain…was it something I said?"

"Oh, no." I grinned trying to reassure him.

"Are you sure?" He questioned. I nodded. "How about we order. I could call the waitress…" Edward offered. I nodded and picked up my menu and regarded it. Hmm…the shrimp alfredo looked good. I closed mine and looked at Edward. The menu hid his face so the only part I could see was his forehead. I felt that there was awkwardness between us now and I wanted to get rid of it.

" So…do you have any siblings?" I asked.

"Yeah, I have two brothers." He smiled. "Emmett and Jasper. Emmett's older than me by two years and Jasper is younger by one year." He spoke of them fondly and I smiled, wishing I had siblings of my own. "Maybe you can meet them one day."

"I'd love that." The waitress took our orders and soon our food arrived. I was so engrossed in eating and talking to Edward that I forgot all about my high school days and the sadness that revolved around it.

The alfredo was delicious and I ate every last bite. Edward had ordered crab cakes and he still had some on his plate. We ordered a cheesecake for dessert and shared it. It was heavenly. You know what else was heavenly? The man sitting in front of me.

I discovered that Edward had an amazing sense of humor that complemented my sarcasm well. His laugh was contagious and light and lit up his eyes making them pulse. He was fascinating to watch. I knew it was rude to stare but I couldn't take my eyes off him.

Edward graciously paid the bill and we walked towards the parking lot. It was a warm evening. The sky twinkled with dozens of stars as we finally reached my Acura.

Edward cleared his throat to get my attention and I looked up startled.

"I enjoyed dinner, it was lovely. Can we do it again sometime?" He asked nervously, running his hand through his hair.

"I'd be glad to. Thank you, again." I said as I opened the car door.

"Your very welcome, Bella." He said as I got into my car. I snuck one last glance through window as he waved and I drove away.

**Alrighty…so what did you guys think of this chapter eh? Haha I hoped it wasn't what you were expecting…I hoped you enjoyed it and I'd really love lots of reviews…and I mean it's a Holiday so be nice? Pretty please with a hunk of Edward on top?**

**Tatafornow!**

**MC 12**


	4. Dealing

**Ch. 4 Dealing**

I turned on the lights and I was surprised by the large tanned man sitting on my sofa.

"What the hell, Jake?" I stood in front of the TV.

"Hey, Bells…long time no see." He grinned up at me and placed his beer down on the side table. I glared. Jake was my best friend and had been for most of my life. Our dads had known each other in college, so I guess we were doomed to begin with.

He saw my bewildered expression.

"I know you keep a key under the eave." He shrugged. "You can't say that you aren't happy to hear from me." He leaned to the side trying to see around me to watch the TV.

"You know I love hearing from you, but you couldn't have called ahead of time? I just got back from a date."

"Ooh, do tell. I'm all ears." He grinned his dark eyes glinting.

"You know what? You are the worst friend ever. I am disowning you."

"Aww…you wouldn't…"

I stomped off to the kitchen to grab my own beer. He followed me and grabbed me from behind. I turned to look at him and raised my eyebrows.

"And what do you think you're doing?" I questioned. He lifted me onto his shoulder and carried me back to the couch where he deposited me and immediately started tickling me.

"ahh! Stop it Jake…get off!" I gasped between giggles. He grinned and paused.

"Only if you promise not to disown me." He said his hands poised to attack. I huffed in response.

"Fine." He smirked and let me get up only to pull me into a crushing hug. "Gosh Jake, I can't breathe." He let go and spoke to me without opening his mouth.

"Yeah, yeah…you know you love my hugs. I love you Bella."

"I love you too, Jake. But I haven't forgiven you for breaking in just yet." I brushed my shoulder against his and continued to the kitchen to grab my beer that was left on the counter. I headed into the living room and sat down on my tan sofa putting as much space between Jake and me. I pulled a blanket that was folded up on the recliner to my right and snuggled in.

"What are you watching anyway?"

"Nothing really. The Big Bang Theory is about to come on. That's what I was really waiting for." He grinned at me.

"Really? I love that show, but of course you already know that."

"Yeah,,.but you know who probably doesn't? That dude you went out with tonight." He winked at me. I turned my gaze on him and studied him in the semi-dim room. Jake was handsome and if he wasn't my best friend I would've even considered him to be hot. His skin was tan and smooth. And I happened to know he had a six pack, despite his eating habits. If Jake stayed at my place for too long, he would eat everything, including the stale crackers in the back of the pantry that reserved for emergencies.

"Haha very funny." I rolled my eyes.

"You know what else he probably doesn't know? That you have a tatoo on your back." This time I glared at him.

"Of course he doesn't know that." I growled. "I would never tell anybody that unless I thought it was getting serious."

"Alright, just checking." I sighed and got up, taking the blanket with me. "Where are you going?"

"I'm gunna take a shower and head for bed." I explained and padded across the room. "I've had enough of morons for one day." I looked pointedly at Jake. "Hey, have you seen Calico? Usually she'd be out making a bunch of noise."

"Oh..um well she kind of went ballistic when I came through the door so I locked her in your room." He threw me a grin and I sighed.

"I hope you know that that is animal cruelty. I could call the NY SPCA on you." I hollered as I opened the door to my room. Calico came slinking across the room and brushed against my leg. "Did that mean guy lock you in here? I'm sorry." I picked her up and she purred and licked my chin.

I placed her on the bed before walking to the bathroom to take a shower.

The next day I got up to find Jake lying next to me, his arm strung across my side. I took a deep breath and pulled the covers up refusing to let the sun in. I glanced at the clock, and sighed happily. It was only 7. I could sleep in for a few more hours. It was Saturday after all.

I got up at around 10 refreshed and in a better mood than when I'd retired last night. I changed into some yoga pants and a t-shirt and fried some eggs. The smell of food must have woken Jake up because he sauntered in and sat down on a bar stool expectantly.

"Food. Me want food." I placed a plate in front of him.

"Here you go barbarian." I sat down with my own plate and dug in.

"So…what's on the agenda for today?" Jake asked when he was finished and had licked all 10 fingers. I shrugged.

"I'm not sure. I need to go to the store. I may stop by the gym for a few hours." Jake nodded and grabbed his jacket from the closet.

"Okay. Well I'm gunna head home and grab a change of clothes and then I'll meet you at the Sportsclub?" I nodded as he went out the door. I sat on my stool for a while longer as I contemplated what I was about to do.

After dinner yesterday I had done quite a bit of thinking. Edward's question about me had been bugging me. Did I swim often? I longed for the answer to be yes…but it wasn't. I hadn't swum competitively for years. I hadn't even swum for pleasure. I'd made up my mind. I was going to go swimming today. Just for today, I was going to forget what happened.

I entered my room and pulled open the drawer that I never opened. Once it was pulled out it revealed a cascade of shining nylon. Razorbacks. I picked up the one that was lying on top and closed the drawer. It was royal blue with white piping down the side. I laid it on my bed and shrugged out of the clothes I had on.

I put the suit on and looked in the full-length mirror that hung on the wall beside my closet. The image brought tears to my eyes and I wiped them away quickly. I couldn't go to the gym teary eyed. Jake would know that something was up. I turned to the side to reveal the tattoo on my lower back that sat on the line of my razorback. I turned away from the mirror and collected my goggles and a swim cap before departing for the gym.

**Hey Jake, I decided to go swimming. Bring your trunks. Kay?**

_Really? Okay. I'm on my way._

I didn't feel like calling him so I just shot him a message. I parked my car and headed into the building.

I flashed my I.D. in front of the scanner and proceeded to the pool area. The chlorine brought back memories as I placed my goggles on my head and dove in. I came out of my streamline with freestyle and did a 200 war-up. I had brought a water bottle and took a sip as the person in the lane next to me reached the wall. I was about to push off when a voice that I would know anywhere reached my ears.

"Bella? I thought you said you didn't come to the pool very often?" A velvety smooth voice chuckled as I turned to face a wet-haired Edward.

**:O Gasp! It's Edward! Hooray….soo I know I haven't been the best at updating…but I have decided to be more consistent throughout the remainder of the summer. I will try to post at least once a week, if not more frequently. But I don't want to promise more than I can. :D anyway…so what did you think? I hope it gave you a bit of insight into Bella's life. And don't worry everything will be revealed about both Edward and Bella's past. You just have to wait and see. So I'd love it if you would review! Pretty please?**

**Oh and if you don't know what a razorback looks like I'll add a link on my profile page or you can google it.**

**TTFN,**

**MC 12**


	5. Eat My Bubbles

**Ch. 5 **

**Eat My Bubbles**

I turned to the man next to me and placed my water bottle on the side of the pool.

"Haha, I don't usually. But I decided to get some exercise and plus. It's hot outside." I told him. He laughed and took a sip from his own water bottle. The water came up to his waist but it didn't cover the fact that he was wearing a speedo. A tight speedo I might add. I pulled my eyes away from the water and up to his face.

"Do you swim often?" I asked repeating his question from last night. He nodded and little water droplets fell from his hair.

"All the time. If I had known you had a membership here, I would've asked you to join me. I come here at least three times a week." He nodded proudly.

I sighed. "Only three? I'm disappointed I would have thought with abs like yours you'd come everyday." I realized instantly that I'd actually commented out loud.

"I'd like to come everyday…" Edward's response was husky and I heard the innuendo in his voice.

"Are you trying to seduce me Dr. Cullen?" I asked giving him a skeptical look. He stared back at me unabashed.

"It depends. Are you seducible?" He quirked his eyebrow and I scoffed.

"Maybe…depends on who's doing the seducing..." I trailed off. He gasped and I splashed water in his face. "And they have to catch me first…so eat my BUBBLES!" I splashed into the water before he could react but I didn't get very far before he was following me, swimming under the lane line to chase me.

I sprinted down the lane doing freestyle and then ducked under into his lane. He followed me and I felt his fingertips on my toes. I sped up in a last ditch effort but he was just as fast. He grabbed my foot and yanked me back causing me to inhale a rather large amount of water.

He grabbed me around the waist and pulled me upright. I came out of the water sputtering.

"It does not do to run." He smiled he picked me up and cradled me like a baby. I gasped out of breath as he bent down his face inches from mine and softly brushed his lips against mine. He lifted his head and looked at me searching my eyes. I stared back unsure of what to say.

"I hardly know you Dr. Cullen." I said. He grimaced, clearly not liking my response.

"I told you to call me Edward. And you cant get to know me. How about you come to my place for lunch?" He asked hopefully. I shook my head.

"I can't. I'm supposed to be meeting my friend, he's probably almost here anyway." I said hoping that he would see my regret in having to decline. He didn't notice.

"He?" He asked. He sounded jealous. I realized what he might of thought I meant.

"Oh no. Jake is just my friend. We grew up together." I explained. His face relaxed and he nodded. He walked me back to the wall and set me on my feet.

"Well, I should probably get going." He pulled off his goggles and cap and climbed out of the pool. I smiled sadly.

"Yeah? I really am sorry about not being able to join you for lunch-"

"It's fine Bella. Don't even worry about it." He pulled a towel off of a hook on the wall and wrapped it around his waist. He grabbed his water bottle and turned towards.

"I'll see you around. Bye." I nodded.

"Bye." He walked towards the locker-room and disappeared around the corner. Dammit! Why did I have to invite Jake to the pool. Where was he?

_**Hey Jake? Where are you? I just had to turn down a hot date for you! **_

_Sorry Bells, I forgot to tell you. I got called down to the station. You remember Leah right? She got assaulted and they couldn't get in touch with anyone else' cuz they all went on vacation. So I was next on the list. I need to take care of her. Sorry. Well I got to go. Bye. _

I sighed. Poor Leah. I hoped she was okay. Leah was the sister of Jake's best friend Seth. Billy, Jake's dad was really close to Seth's mom Sue and her husband Harry. But Harry had a heart attack a few years back. They'd been trying to help each other out ever since.

I was about to put on my goggles and continue swimming and I realized that I could go to lunch with Edward. I hopped out of the pool and prayed that he hadn't already left. I dashed outside and waited by the locker rooms and waited. After about five minutes I was worried that he hadn't bothered to shower. I was going to give it another five minutes.

But my worries were unnecessary. He came striding out of the locker room with a scent so delicious it should be illegal. His hair was still damp and in a state of disarray. He had a bag slung over one shoulder and he was wearing flip-flops.

He spotted me and looked up in surprised.

"Bella? What are you doing?"

"Hey, umm well, my friend cancelled on me so I was wondering if maybe you were still up to having lunch?" I looked at the ground shyly. In my haste to chase him down, I hadn't bothered to dry off. I hadn't even grabbed a towel. I was leaning against the wall and a puddle of water had formed around me.

His eyes lit up. "Yeah, that'd be great. Did you drive here?" I nodded and he reached into his bag and pulled out a dry towel.

"Here Aren't you cold?"

"A bit." I admitted. "I didn't want to chance getting my stuff just in case you decided to come out."

" How long were you waiting out here?"

"About ten minutes. "I shrugged taking the towel he held out for me.

"Bella…you didn't have to do that. You could've just called me." He said exasperated.

"I don't have your number."

"Really? Well I'll have to fix that. Why don't you go grab your stuff and you follow me to my apartment."

"Okay." I went back into the pool area and grabbed my stuff and my flip-flops. I headed into the locker room and changed into the extra clothes I had brought. I could take a shower when I got home.

I pushed open the door to the locker room and a grin spread across my face when I saw Edward waiting for me.

"Hey, you look warmer." He nudged me. I rolled my eyes and followed him out the door and to his car.

"Where did you park your car?" He asked. I pointed to the other side of the parking lot.

"Over there. You can pull out and I'll circle around." I headed to my car. I clicked the button and opened the door and climbed in after depositing my stuff in the trunk. I pulled out and circled around to the part of the lot where Edward was parked. He backed out and I followed him out onto the main street.

Edward didn't live very far from me about ten minutes drive. His apartment was very nice. Lush but not overly so. He parked in a space in front of his building and I pulled in to the one next to him. He got out and I followed suit.

He waited for me before heading towards the elevator. He lived in the pent house on the top floor. We entered it and I my breath was taken away by the inside. It was so nice. Everything matched in an odd sort of eclectic way. I absolutely loved it. Edward came and stood behind me.

"What kind of food you like?" He asked and pointed towards the kitchen. "I can make just about anything." He beckoned me to follow him and entered the kitchen. It was yellow and manly. It made me rather tingly inside. I moved across the tile floor to the fridge, which had tons of photos. I examined each one as Edward went into the pantry and pulled out some noodles.

"You never answered my question." He said eyeing me. I turned towards him.

"Umm, I really like pasta." I shrugged. "Pasta and sauce. I don't really care what kind." He nodded and pulled a pot out.

"Pasta it is then." He started to boil some water and placed a pan on the stove for the sauce. "That'll take some time to cook." He placed lids on the pans and came to where I was standing.

"What would you like to do in the mean time?" I thought for as second. I didn't really know. This whole experience was new to me and I didn't want to do anything wrong.

He put his hands on my shoulders. "You aren't comfortable yet, are you?" I looked at the ground.

"It's not that I'm uncomfortable its just...this is so sudden." I said trying to explain. He rubbed his chin with his hand.

"I realize that. And I want to apologize. I've never done this before, so I don't really know how this whole thing works. I want to do this right." He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed.

"Same." I agreed. I decided to go outside of my comfort zone and hug him. I stepped forward and put my arms around his waist. His arms encircled me and I inhaled. Amazing. I looked up and he was looking down at me.

"Can I kiss you?" He whispered. I smiled.

"Technically you already kissed me. In the pool remember?" I teased. His brows creased.

"Uhh, sorry about that. I didn't mean to scare you." He looked ashamed. I shook my head.

"It's fine. You want to know a secret? I like kissing you." I leaned up and pressed my lips to his before he could respond. He deepened it and his tongue tentatively met mine. I moaned and we broke apart. We were both panting hard and then I heard a doorknob jingling. The door opened and in cam a rather short pixie girl with spiky black hair and beautiful features. She closed the door behind her and headed towards the living room.

"Edward?" She called. She kicked off her shoes.

"In here!" Edward called. I turned to him, my eyes questioning. Who was the girl? She acted almost like she lived here. Was it a sister? I didn't remember him mentioning one. Maybe it was his girlfriend…maybe he was cheating on her with me. No…that didn't sound like him.

The spiky haired girl came into the kitchen and spotted me. She stopped. "And who are you?"

**DUN DUN DUN DUN! GASP! Who is this mysterious spiky haired girl? Haha…you tell me…squeals of joy! New character! I love introducing new characters. There will be a lemon in about a chapter or two so don't worry! :D**

**Anyway, I'd really love for you to tell me what you think and send in some reviews. Maybe 20? And thanks to all of you who do review. They are greatly appreciated. **

**I hope to update again maybe on Friday or Saturday so keep a look out! **

**Toodles, **

**MC 12**


	6. Nice But Cheeks

**Ch. 6 **

**Nice But Cheeks**

She asked and turned towards Edward. She went and placed a kiss on his cheek and murmured 'hello'. She turned back to me. I didn't see any animosity in her eyes and I figured that was a good sign.

"Alice, this is Bella. The one I told you about?" He explained. "She works with me at the hospital." He told her.

"Oh, yeah. Hi, I'm Alice. It's very nice to meet you." She held out a hand I took it.

"Nice to meet you too." I smiled. I still didn't know who she was, but she seemed nice enough. I almost didn't care because the fact that Edward was talking about me to other people made me giddy.

"I'm Edward's sister by the way. We're twins." She laughed when she saw my face. "We don't look it right? We are fraternal after all." She turned towards the stove and checked the pasta.

I looked at Edward and he looked at the ground. "You didn't tell me you had a sister…let alone a twin."

He rubbed the back of his neck. "I know. I just didn't want you to see me as a twin. I wanted you to see me as a separate person. That's why I didn't tell you."

I sighed. _That wasn't quite what I was expecting but okay. _I nodded.

"Oh. Okay, I understand." He looked up relieved and went to go check on the pasta. He put another pan on and began creating a creamy red sauce to go with it. My stomach grumbled and I realized I hadn't eaten very much. I pulled out a chair and sat down next to Alice who was busy checking her iPhone. She glanced at me and set it down.

"I've heard a lot about you. Do you like to shop?" She eyed me eagerly. "I sure hope so because I'm going to take you on loads of shopping sprees! It's so nice to have another girl to hang out with! I don't have very many friends you see. But we can be friends! Right?" She spoke super fast. I blinked several times trying to take it all in.

"Yes, of course." I agreed. Alice seemed rather hyper but something about her made me like her.

"Fantastic! Well, I have to run, but I'll catch up with you later!" She said, grabbed her purse and headed out of the door.

"I'm sorry about her, she's…rather spastic." He admitted. He stirred the sauce and glanced at me. "You didn't get a chance to take a shower did you?" I shook my head.

"Do you have a change of clothes? If you do you can take a shower here. I don't mind. And the food won't be ready for a while. I'd hate for you to sit there with the chlorine all over you." He frowned at the thought.

"Are you sure?" _I was a bit itchy from the chlorine. I was in desperate need of some moisturizer as well. I really wanted to use it to. It would give me an inside look at how he is behind closed doors. _

"Of course, go right ahead. My bedroom is the third door on the right and the bathroom is connected to it."

"Okay, thanks." _Wow. This is really nice of him. 2 points to Edward. 0 points to me. My subconscious rolled her eyes at me and I rolled mine back. _

I continued to his room and opened the door. It was very large. There was a huge bookshelf that took most of the wall to my right. I closed the door behind me. I walked over to his bed, which was pushed up against the far wall. It was big and a sultry blue color. I ran my fingers down the soft fabric before turning my attention to his desk by the window.

I made my way to it and looked at some pictures that were lying on top. He was swimming in the first five. The last two, featured a bunch of boys with him and they were all sporting medals. In the background was the Olympics official logo of the rings. I cocked my head curiously and put the photos back where I found them.

I headed back towards the bathroom and found a spacious room with a nice shower and tub. I turned the water on and closed the door. I stripped down and as I did so I was totally aware of the fact that I was naked in Edward's apartment. That was enough to make me have dirty thoughts but I pushed them way as I found some body wash on the ledge of the shower and used it to soap up. I also used his shampoo because it smelled like him as well.

Once I was satisfied that I no longer smelled like a swimming pool, I shut the water off and climbed out. The entire bathroom was covered in a fine layer of condensation and the air was thick with steam.

I toweled off and I was about to put on my clothes until I realized that I had left my bag out in the bedroom. I opened the door and went to retrieve it and then I stopped. Edward was there and he was standing by his desk. He looked up and his eyes bugged out of his head.

"Umm..I left my bag in here." I mumbled and blushed a bright red. I grabbed my bag and dashed back into the bathroom and shut the door. I sunk to the floor.

_Way to embarrass yourself in front of him. He thinks you're a slut no or something. _I put my head in my hands and sighed. Could things get any worse?

After a while, I decided that I couldn't stay locked in the bathroom or he might come and look for me and that would be worse. I put my clothes on and decided that I looked decent enough to be seen in public. I opened the door and he wasn't there to my relief. I could her him in the kitchen though. I heard the sound of plates and my stomach growled form the heavenly aroma that filled my noise. I left him room and made my way to the kitchen.

"Oh hey, how was your shower?" He smirked at me playfully. My eyes narrowed and I glared at him.

"It was fine, thanks." I saw the food and pulled out a chair at the table. "The food looks delicious. Thanks again for having me over for lunch. And for the shower." I mumbled.

"You're most welcome." He paused considering as he sat down next to me. "I think I should be thanking you. You gave me quite a view when you came out from your shower. Especially when you went to pick up your bag." He grinned at me and winked.

"You have nice but cheeks."

My jaw dropped and he proceeded to pile pasta on his plate.

**Hey guys, so I would love it if you guys would review! Tell me what you think pretty pretty please! I would love to get 20. **

**Thanks, **

**MC 12**


	7. Personal Call

CH. 7

**Personal Call**

"_You have nice but cheeks." _

_My jaw dropped and he proceeded to pile pasta on his plate._

* * *

><p>"Omygosh! I am so sorry! I didn't know you were going to be out there." I hid my face in my hands. I could hear Edward chuckling.<p>

"Don't worry about if. It gave something to laugh about." I lifted my head and I knew my face was bright red. I refused to meet his eyes. Dr. Edward Cullen had seen me naked. Butt naked. I was never going to live it down.

I sighed and reached for the pasta spoon and put some noodles and sauce on my plate. I decided it was a good time to change the topic.

"So, did you swim when you were a kid?" I said, finally looking up but he wasn't looking at me.

"Huh? Oh yeah. My mother signed me up when I was three and I've been swimming ever since." He ran his fingers through his copper hair and I had to admit it was pretty sexy. I imagined running my fingers through his hair and then pushed that thought away. I needed to eat. I couldn't spend the whole time ogling him.

"Did you swim in high school?" I pressed. The picture I'd seen in his bedroom piqued my interest and I was determined to find out the story behind it.

"Yes. I did. And then I graduated with a degree in biology and a minor in chemistry. I stopped swimming personally and began coaching…but-." He abruptly stopped.

"But…what?"

"Um, nothing." He shook his head.

"So did you swim in high school?" He obviously didn't want to discuss his past and now he was trying to turn the conversation back to me.

"Yes. I swam in college but you knew that already and then I stopped. Simple as that." Edward had set out glasses and a pitcher with some fruit punch and I poured myself some and took a swig.

He eyed me carefully, judging my expression and I knew he could tell that I was on to him. Two could play at that game. He sighed.

I glanced at the clock on the kitchen wall and smiled glad to see that I could stay for a while longer.

I finished all the food on my plate. Edward suggested that we watch a movie and I agreed. I felt like this lunch invite was turning more into a date but I wasn't going to complain.

We settled down on the couch and he put in Mr. and Mrs. Smith. It was really interesting. Until it got to the sex scene and I felt a little uncomfortable. I glanced at Edward to see his reaction and I nearly burst out laughing because his eyes were glued to the screen and he had the most horrified look on his face. He glanced down at me.

"I'm sorry Bella. I didn't know that that was in there. I can put something else in." He sighed running his hands through his hair again. I put my hand on his arm and pulled it free.

"It's fine. And now we're even. We've both done something embarrassing." I smiled. He grinned in response and sat back against the sofa.

"Are you sure? I really can find something different to watch-" His pocket began to buzz and I saw his phone light up.

"Hey do you mind if I get this? It might be the hospital." I nodded as he fished it out of his pocket.

"Hello?" I watched his face as he listened to the person on the other line. His face fell.

"Oh no. How bad? I'm going to come over. Okay. Bye." He hung up and threw me an apologetic look.

"Bella. I am really sorry but I really need to go to the hospital. It's important." I stood up.

"What's wrong? Is there something going on at the hospital?" He shook his head.

"No. That was a personal call. My grandpa is in the hospital and they just found out that he has pancreatic cancer."

**Hey Guys! So I posted this chapter the other day and then I discovered that I hand't left an AN. ;( So I had to fix it!. So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and won't kill me. Bella and Edward will be getting back together at sometime for another date. **

**So please review and tell me what you think. Would you like longer chapters? Cuz I feel like they are too short. Just let me know.**

**And if anyone wants to be my beta, just PM me, i'd greatly appreciate it! I do ask though that you have some experience in betaing/writing stories! Okay I think thats it! Oh yeah check out my new story: Too Blind To See It. **

**Toodles,**

**Marie**


	8. Monotony

Ch. 8 Monotony

Edward left to go to the hospital and I left from his apartment to go back to mine.

I hadn't offered to go with him and he hadn't asked. I assumed he would want to be alone with his family and we'd only become friends recently after all. I was a little disappointed that our lunch had been interrupted but since when had anything gone as planned? So far my life had never gone the way it was supposed to go.

* * *

><p>I pulled into my designated parking spot at my apartment and grabbed some groceries that I had stopped to pick up. I walked up to my door after bypassing the elevator and inserted my key. I se the handful of Bi-Lo bags down and closed the door after checking to make sure my car was locked.<p>

I kicked off my tennis shoes and rummaged through the fridge in an attempt to fit everything I'd bought. I ended up putting things into smaller containers before the door would close all the way. I pulled out some orange juice to help cool me down because I was rather hot after fighting with the fridge, so I poured a glass and leaned against the counter. A flashing light caught my eye and I went to check the answering machine. I had two missed calls. I clicked the button for them to play back.

"Hey Bells. I was just calling to check up on you. Call me when you get a minute. Love you, bye." It was my dad. I smiled and made a mental note to call Charlie this evening. The machine began to play another message.

"Hey Bella. It's Mike Newton. Remember me? I know it's been awhile, but I was wondering if you would be interested in volunteering to teach kids swimming lessons? I know it's been awhile especially after what happened but could you consider it? Call me back at 704-296-6295. Thanks, bye."

My hand was shaking and it had been hovering a millimeter above the delete button. I was so close to deleting it but something kept me back. I turned away from the machine and headed to the living room where I sat down in my overstuffed chair. Was I going to let what happen rule over my life for forever I didn't want it to, but I couldn't find another alternative. Every time I tried to think about what happened I panicked. My body started to shake and I would sob uncontrollably. No. I had to push the memories away because it was the only thing I knew how to do.

I flicked on the TV and allowed myself to get lost in the problems of other people. I watched a few reality shows, but eventually I just got bored and ended up watching several episodes of Spongebob until NCIS came on. I had watched a few episodes before I realized that I needed to feed myself and my cat, Calico. She had snuggled up to me during the marathon and was now meowing in my ears as she stalked back in forth on the cushion top.

"Okay. I get the point. You're hungry. So am I frankly." I walked to the cupboard and opened a can of tuna, which I put in a bowl and set on the ground. I then checked my phone and was disappointed that no body had texted or called. I guess I was loser, so what did I really expect.

I began snuffling through the fridge in an attempt to find something I could make easily. Nothing looked that appetizing so I settled on Mac-and-Cheese and placed some water on the stove to boil. I could do with a nice meal, I thought. Too bad I was lazy and didn't have a nice boy to cook one for me. I sighed. I wondered what Edward was doing. I'd forgotten to get his number and he'd left in such a hurry. He must've been really close to his grandfather. Calico just stared at me.

"What say you?" I asked the purring cat at my feet. " Oh God...I'm talking to a cat. I have gone crazy." She just purred and nestled into my lap on the couch as if to say, "Don't I know it."

"Bella! Wake-up!" A voice intruded in my brain and my eyes flashed opened.

"The hell?" Jake was standing over me. "What do you want? I was sleeping dang it." I moaned. He chuckled.

"Don't be so grumpy Bells. You know you love me and besides, I didn't need anything. I just wanted to let you know that the water on the stove boiled over."

I shot up and Calico leapt off my lap. "Omygosh." I ran to the kitchen and sure enough I saw my pot looking burnt on the inside lying in the sink. "God, I could've burned the whole place down. I can't believe I fell asleep." I ran my hand over my face.

"Ugh." I groaned. I blinked a few times and sat down on one of my kitchen stools.

"Hey, relax. You didn't burn the place down so no worries." Jake sat down net to me and nudged my arms.

"You're okay right? How'd your lunch thing go?" I shrugged.

"Good, except for the part where Edward saw me naked." Jacob gawked at me.

"You slept with him? No wonder you look like crap."

"Ouch!" Jake yelped as I smacked him in the arm.

"I did not sleep with him, I just took a shower. Chill." I said. I explained what had happened and Jake laughed at the whole thing.

"Laugh all you want."

"You know you want to!" He yelled behind me. I walked to my bedroom blushing all the way at the mere thought of 'sleeping' with Edward.

**Hey guys! I know I said I would update on Wednesday but I ended up having a bunch of allergic reactions and I have no idea what I am allergic to. So I've been dealing with that and this was the only day that I felt up to getting on the computer to post. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter even if there is no Edward in it and you guys will review! So let me know!**

**-Marie **


	9. Hand Holding and Nose Brushing

**Chapter 9  
>Hand Holding And Nose Brushing<strong>

_Doctor's dining room in 5? -Edward_

I grinned at the sticky note. I hadn't heard from Edward since our lunch together on Saturday. We really hadn't had any way of contacting each other. I hoped everything was alright with his grandfather. He'd looked so stricken when he'd gotten the news.

"Hey, Lauren. I'm going to take lunch. I'll see you in a bit." Lauren was tall and blonde, but surprisingly nice. You'd think she'd have a mean streak with such killer looks, but like they say looks can be deceiving.

I weaved my way through the hospital to the doctor's room on the first floor.

The doctor's here had it good. They had a specialized dining room with fancy tables and flat screens. And to top it all off, the food was free and much better than the nasty stuff they served in the cafeteria to the general public.

Of course, as a nurse that dining room was off limits.

I saw Edward, standing outside the glass dining room doors, before he saw me. I admired his attractive profile with his crazy hair and toned body, visible even through his scrubs.

Edward turned around just as I reached him and his face broke out into a beautiful smile.

"I was starting to get worried that you were going to stand me up," he teased, opening the door to the dining room.

"I may have taken the long way to get here," I admitted. Of course, I would never reveal the real reason I took the long way.

"Ah ha! So that's why it took so long," he chuckled. "You just wanted to make me sweat."

"It's possible," I smirked.

"Well don't make me sweat anymore or I'll gross out all the patients and scare them away. Then we'll both be out of jobs."

"Sounds like a good idea. I promise not to make you sweat."

"Pinky promise?" Edward held up his hand and cocked his eyebrow. "It's not official, unless it's a pinky promise," he pressed.

"Pinky promise." I entwined my pinky with his and even that small amount of contact made my stomach do backflips.

"Are nurses even allowed in here?" I asked, once we'd chosen a table. Edward had placed his lab coat on the back of the chair effectively 'saving it' even though the room was surprisingly empty. I guess it was rather early for lunch.

"Who cares? You're with me, and I'm a doctor so I say you can be in here. And I doubt anyone will even notice." He shrugged.

His words put me at ease. As long as he seemed unconcerned I decided I shouldn't let it bother me.

Fancy red table cloths, real silverware, two flat screens on each wall. It really was nice. Damn, I almost wished I'd gone to medical school.

I felt Edward's gaze and I turned to find him staring intently at me as we headed towards the counter to order our food.

"What?" I raised my eyebrow.

"I like you, Bella," he said, simply.

I started in surprise searching his emerald eyes for any sign of teasing, but he was being honest. I guess I really shouldn't have been shocked. He had kissed me on Saturday.

I blushed, feeling the heat crawling from neck to my cheeks. I busied my hands by fiddling with the hem of top.

"I think you're gorgeous and that's why I was staring," Edward continued.

"Oh." It was the only response I could think of. There was a lot more I wanted to say, like_ I like you too_ or _I think you look absolutely fuckable in scrubs_, but Edward's words had caused my whole body to heat up and apparently my brain was now past producing coherent thoughts.

I met his eyes and smiled instead. I thought he saw that I felt the same way too, but I couldn't be sure. I reached for his hand and intertwined our fingers, giving his palm a squeeze. I wished I could say it, but my brain still wasn't reeling.

He smiled at my gesture, so I figured it was alright.

"Oh, before I forget, what's your cell phone number?" he said, using his free hand to pull out his cell.

"Oh, I keep forgetting that you don't have it. Can you send me a text so that I'll have yours too?" I laughed, pulling my phone from my pocket.

We finally exchanged numbers. A small grin filled my face as I hit save on Edward's contact information. Now I would be able to text or call him. It had nearly killed me over the weekend, not knowing if he was alright.

"Would you like to accompany me to the gym after work for a swim?" Edward asked, pulling me from my thoughts.

I frowned. The thought of Edward being wet in a swimsuit again was tempting, but Saturday had been the first day that I'd even been swimming in over two years.

"Just a few laps, nothing really intense..." he added, seeing my expression no doubt. He rubbed circles on the back of my hand, which made my insides tingle.

"Um," I said, biting my lip. "Okay," I agreed, surprising myself. Was there anything I wouldn't do for this man standing in front of me? Apparently not, because I had just agreed to go for my second swim in less than a week.

"Excellent, let's grab some food."

The food was fantastic. I had a burger and some chips. I'd been a little wary at first, but Edward had assured me it was alright. He'd pointed out all the good options and I'd chosen within those limits. I was always concerned with the very real possibility of mystery meat.

We left our plates on the table and made our way towards the entrance. It was time for both of us to get back to work.

"Thank you for inviting me. I can now say that I have been able to experience what it feels like to be a doctor," I laughed. Edward chuckled with me and stopped before the door.

"You're welcome," he grinned. Edward was standing very close to me, his manly scent filled my nose and I could feel the warmth radiating off of him.

Edward turned so he was directly in front of me and lifted his hand to cup my cheek. He leaned forward to press his sultry lips to mine for the third time.

I let out a small moan.

Kissing Edward was like nothing else. It was nothing like any of the other kisses I'd had over the last few years. The rest had been boys and Edward was pure man. His lips moved firmly against mine and his tongue danced across my lips seeking entrance. I wove my fingers into his soft hair and opened my mouth for him. His hands dropped to encircle my waist bringing me flush against him. His tongue stroked mine.

It was heavenly.

When he finally pulled away, my cheeks were flushed and I felt slightly dizzy from lack of oxygen. We were both out of breath.

Edward rested his forehead and brushed his nose against mine.

"I really like you." He said again, his nose brushing back and forth.

"I like you too," I whispered.

**My goodness Dr. Cullen, you really know how to kiss a woman don't you?**

**I hope everyone had a fantastic Valentine's day, I sure know I did! ;)**

**Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review to tell me what you think. I'm feeling some sexy times are coming very soon...so keep a look out for my next update!**

**Follow me on twitter for news abt updates and random other things! Twitter: marie_cullen12**

**And don't forget to check out my other stories Leaving the Past Behind which gets updated every Saturday and The Perfect Addition which is every Wednesday!**

**Ttfn!  
>Marie<strong>


End file.
